Listen to My Voice
by t3l4m0n
Summary: "..and let it guide you." [Elsanna, one-shot]


**:)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Elsa.."<em>**

'Did someone say something?' she wonders looking around to locate the source of the voice 'It sounds familiar.' thinking about it for a moment Elsa discards it from her mind. Shrugging she continues the work she has been given by her superior. It was a simple job of building a website for a client of theirs.

Typing away on her keyboard, too concentrated on the computer screen she doesn't notice a girl with strawberry colored hair watching her curiously. After a few minutes of watching Elsa she clears her throat, startling her "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Elsa turns to the girl with a light coloring on her cheeks "It's okay, sometimes I get too engrossed in my work."

Before her was a girl with a smile on her freckled face, hair tied in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. As their eyes met the girl mouthed a 'Wow' surprise now across her beautiful features. Elsa liked the shade of blue the girl's eyes were, unlike hers it was softer.

"Can I help you with something?" the question making the girl blink and compose herself, smile back on her face.

"Yes, I was told to find someone named Elsa?"

"That's me." at that the girl's smile grows impossibly big and starts hopping in one place. 'She's a bit hyper isn't she?'

"It's so awesome that I get to work with such a beautiful woman."

Lightly blushing Elsa asks "Work with me?"

Somewhat settling down she nods "Oh, right. So you're the new hire?" another nod "Thank you."

"For what?" the girl asks tilting her head to the side.

"Calling me beautiful."

Surprise written on her face "Did I say that out loud?" only getting a nod in return, the girl buries her head in her hands and mutters "I'm sorry."

Elsa chuckling reassures her "It's okay." adding "You're beautiful too."

The girl, blushing looks up and sees a genuine smile from Elsa making her mutter a shy "Thank you."

"Alright, now that we're done being awkward, my name is Elsa. Yours?" she says extending her hand.

Grabbing and shaking her hand she responds with a chuckle "Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Anna."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Wake up.."<em>**

'Anna?' she looks next to her and sees her happily typing away on the computer 'I guess it was my imagination. Why did it sound like she was crying though?' after staring at her for a couple of minutes Anna turns and catches her gaze.

Elsa offering her a smile asks "Now that you've worked here for a few of weeks, what do you think?"

"I like it very much." she says returning the smile "Especially since I get to work with you." Elsa blushes making Anna's smile bigger.

"I like working with you too. It was getting boring with only men in this office." smirking she jokes, the blush now gone.

Anna pouts "Only because of that?"

"Who knows?" she sing-songs, Anna pouting even more 'God, how can I resist such a face.'

"I'm joking. I enjoy your company."

"Do you really?" Anna asks not believing her.

Sighing Elsa takes Anna's hand and squeezes lightly "Truly." her pout replaced by a smile she stands up and pulls Elsa with her.

"Wanna go grab lunch?"

Elsa only nods smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Don't leave me.."<strong>_

Hearing Anna's cry Elsa whips her head to look at the seat next to her and sees that no one is there. 'It's just nerves, calm down Elsa.' bringing her eyes back on the road she chuckles 'Calm down? I've only been trying to ask her out for a couple of weeks. Still that doesn't explain why I would imagine her crying.'

As she slows at a stop-light she doesn't feel the tightness against her chest she's supposed to feel. 'Crap, I forgot the seatbelt again. Good thing Anna isn't here to yell at me.' her seatbelt in place she takes off after the light turns green.

Looking at her wrist-watch she mutters "At least I won't be late for work."

After driving for several more minutes she parks her car, locks it and heads into the building. As she approaches the elevator she sees Anna waiting for it. Grinning she sneaks up on her and as soon she's within range starts tickling her which earns her one of the very rare shrieks that Elsa has grown to love since the first time she surprised her.

Turning around bright red Anna angrily whispers "Geez Elsa, how many times have I told you not to do that?" or at least that's what it would be if not for the attempt to suppress a smile while she says it. 'She's so cute.'

"Well, you've known me for 8 months now. You'd think that after that time you'll know that when I discover something I like I don't let up."

Raising an eyebrow, Anna smiles "Oh? So you like tickling me that much huh?" Elsa confidently nods "So that must mean you like me a hell of a lot huh?" she starts to nod again only to stop herself as she processes what Anna means which makes her turn bright red and in turn making Anna laugh loudly "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Elsa you are way too easy to tease." hugging Elsa with one arm she faces the elevator.

Getting in the elevator as soon as the doors close Elsa mutters "I do like you a hell of a lot.."

"Did you say something?" Anna asks not hearing what she said.

'It's now or never.' with that thought Elsa takes Anna's hands in hers and looks her in the eyes.

"After work today, would you-" not finishing her sentence she gulps and sees something akin to hope and anticipation in Anna's eyes, wanting to believe that it's because of what she's about to say she continues "Would you like to go to dinner with me."

As soon as she finishes her sentence Anna leans in and kisses her softly, humming happily. As she pulls back, Elsa - slightly dazed from the kiss - sees a smile she hasn't seen before and instantly decides it's the most loveliest smile she has seen on Anna.

Anna pulls her in for a hug and whispers in her ear

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Please Elsa.. Wake up.."<strong>_

"Are you crying Anna?" she looks to her girlfriend as she starts the car. Anna gives her a look of confusion "Sorry, I thought I heard you crying."

"Silly, why would I cry?" chuckling she asks.

Elsa shrugs "Maybe if something happened to me?" she jokes earning her a smack on the arm from Anna. Glancing to her she sees the seriousness on Anna's face, effectively wiping the smile on her own face.

"Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you." surprised by the tone Elsa can only nod.

"Good. Now," a smirk replacing the strictness that was there a moment ago "I think you forgot something."

Frantic Elsa starts looking around making Anna giggle "What did I forget?"

"Your seatbelt."

Turning bright red she quietly fastens her seatbelt and sets her hand on the gear stick, not wanting to look at Anna she silently takes off. A few minutes pass and she feels Anna's hand on hers, glancing to her she sees the warm smile on Anna's face and she relaxes.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm not." Elsa weakly defends, her eyes snapping forward to the road, knowing that it was a matter of time before her defence would crumble.

"Elsa, you always forget your seatbelt when you're nervous." Anna gently says.

'She knows me too well.' Elsa thinks fondly, looking to her for a few seconds before she returns her attention to the road.

"It's just-" feeling a light squeeze and a thumb stroking her knuckles she continues "It's our six month anniversary and I don't want anything to go wrong."

Anna sighs, silent for a few moments. After they stop at a stop-light she takes Elsa's hand and presses a light kiss on the back of her hand effectively making Elsa relax even more.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." she says as they slowly start to move, but not catching the green they stop again. "After all you love me too much to let anything happen." Anna jokes with a light tone.

"I do." Elsa mutters making Anna whip her head to look at her so hard Elsa was afraid she would break her neck.

Anna believing she misheard asks almost too quiet for Elsa to hear "What did you say?"

"I said," turning fully to Anna she clears her throat "I do. I love you."

Still under the belief she misheard Anna pinches her cheeks registering the slight pain she's feeling she confirms "You do? You love me?"

Elsa nods "Say it." Anna urges now giddy, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Smiling she obliges "I love you." and as soon as she says it, she sees the same smile when she asked her out to dinner. A moment later she's being smothered with kisses. Dazed Elsa pulls back, the same smile still evident on Anna.

Not noticing the light has turned green they still gaze at each other until a driver from behind honks and startles them. Anna angered at the interruption lowers her window and yells at the driver

"Screw you, I'm loved!" Anna gets back in her seat growling. Elsa momentarily stunned by the outburst, takes a look in the rear-view mirror and sees the same reaction on the driver behind them and starts laughing loudly. Slowly taking off she glances at Anna, no longer growling but nonetheless still sulking. Sighing she cups her cheek with her right hand

"You're right. You are loved." at that Anna's face lights up again and hooks her left hand under Elsa's right and presses herself as close as possible to her without impeding her driving. 'One down, one to go.' Elsa thinks happily.

The rest of the drive goes by in blissful silence, only sometimes interrupted by the sound of a kiss. Sometimes initiated by Anna, sometimes initiated by Elsa.

As they arrive at the restaurant Elsa asks Anna to stay in the car for a bit, a bit surprised she does so nevertheless. Going around the car Elsa opens the door for Anna and offers her a hand. Giggling coquettishly Anna takes it and after Elsa closes the car door she pecks her lovingly on the lips. Hand in hand they head in to the restaurant.

A couple of hours later they are heading back, Anna clinging on to Elsa happily. 'Now then, to prepare for the second thing.'

"Anna?"

A happy humming the only response.

"Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?" Elsa tenses slightly at the question.

"Of course." she says after nuzzling in her arm a few times "I was going to do that anyway, whether you liked it or not."

Elsa chuckles at the response 'I guess she's happy enough that she doesn't notice how nervous I am.'

Arriving a few minutes later she motions for Anna to stay in the car again. As she's about to reach for the handle to Anna's side the door flies open and Anna lunges in Elsa's arms. With an exclaim of "Whoa." Elsa is barely able to catch her and not fall down. Anna happily taking comfort in Elsa's neck, occasionally sniffing it, unaware that they were about to have a close encounter with the ground.

"Anna that was dangerous." she tries to sound strict but fails to do so under the assault of affection from Anna.

"It's okay, you got me." she says happily. Giving up Elsa sighs 'I just can't win against her.'

"Alright let's go up." getting a happy hum, Elsa starts going up the stairs. Fortunately it's only one floor so they're quickly in front of the apartment. Elsa gets her keys out and unlocks the door Anna still hanging on her neck 'Is she drunk? No she only drank a glass of wine. Who knew the happier she gets the clingier she becomes.' leaving the keys on the hanger next to the door she chuckles 'Well I knew that, I guess I just didn't know how happy she could become.' Seeing Anna yawn she thinks sadly 'I guess the second thing will have to wait for tomorrow. Too bad it couldn't happen today.'

"You sleepy?" Elsa whispers.

"No, not at all." is the mumbling reply.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Anna slightly awakening at the statement protests "I don't want to sleep."

"Okay, okay. But do you want to cuddle?"

As soon as she hears the word 'cuddle' Anna is halfway across the hallway to Elsa's room with her in tow, and a moment later they're on the bed, Anna wrapped around Elsa possessively a faint mutter of 'Mine' escapes her lips but Elsa isn't sure if she heard her right. The only thought that comes to Elsa's mind is 'Wow.' as she slowly starts stroking Anna's head earning what sounds almost like a purr out of her. 'Today she's full of surprises huh?'

Resolute to know before she's asleep Elsa speaks up "Anna?"

"Hmm?" comes the half-asleep reply 'I hope she's not too out of it. Either way, here goes nothing.' she breaths in and asks

"Will you move in with me?"

"Sure." Anna answers still half-asleep.

'Of course. I should have left it for tomorrow.' she shakily breaths out.

A moment passes, and Anna is straddling Elsa, shock written all over her face. 'I guess she heard me.' she thinks wryly.

"Did you just-" not letting her finish her sentence Elsa finishes it for her "Ask you to move in with me? Yes." Anna's mouth hung open and Elsa was sure that it would be on the floor if not for the muscles holding it in place.

All of a sudden Anna slaps herself prompting Elsa to grab her hand "What are you doing?!" she asks panicked

Anna ignoring her mutters "It's not a dream?"

Lowering the offending hand she kisses it making Anna tear up "It's not a dream." Elsa reassures her "After all, I'm here" she pulls Anna down and kisses her left cheek "You're here." her right cheek "I love you." that earns her a sob and tears flowing down Anna's freckled cheeks. A final kiss to her temple "And of course,"

Anna finishes "I love you." she leans down for a kiss, wishing it never ended. Elsa pulls back misty-eyed herself "I'm pretty sure I know the answer but still, would you mind giving me one anyway?" she asks with a lop-sided smile.

Chuckling Anna begins kissing her again, and after a few kisses she gives her the answer she's been waiting for

"Of course I'll move in with you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I love you.."<strong>_

"I love you too." Elsa replied looking to Anna only to get a questioning look from her "Didn't you just-?" she doesn't finish shaking her head 'Must be my imagination, though she sounded sad.'

"Didn't I just what?" Anna asks tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing."

"If you say so." pulling Elsa in her embrace she adds, whispering "I love you too."

Elsa's response is to bury herself deeper in the hug and kiss her neck, making Anna giggle. "Now now, we'll have time for that later. Watch the movie."

"I've already seen it. Are you sure that you want to spend our one year anniversary at home though?"

Anna tightening the hug answers "Of course. I like when we go out, but today I just want you all to myself. No people watching us." earning a blush from Elsa 'I thought she was up to something. Guess I'm just worried for nothing.'

"Okay, I like that." she says, Anna giggling again.

After a few minutes pass by in silence, Anna is the one who breaks it

"You know, I called your parents a few days ago."

"Really? What did you talk about?" Elsa's interest piqued she lifts herself up so she can look at Anna and sees a smirk on her face.

"You, of course. We also talked about how you don't call them very much."

"Well, I've got a lot of work and I've got you. By the time I remember to call them it's too late and they're sleeping." she stammeringly defends herself, not doing a very good job of it.

"Excuses, excuses." at that Elsa's lowers her head "They even said I acted more like a daughter than you." flinching Elsa buries her face in Anna's chest, feeling more than hearing her giggle.

"With that said though, I asked them a question." as she finishes her sentence Elsa feels her stiffen slightly 'A question?'

Anna pushes back on Elsa gently so that she can look her in the eyes. Worry evident in her features she starts shakily

"I was thinking about" she clears her throat "how you were the one who asked me out" not noticing Anna's hand going behind her back Elsa stares at her "you were also the one who asked to move in with me." Anna pulls her hand from behind her and reveals a small blue box, Elsa's eyes now affixed on it "So I thought I'd have this one."

Anna opens the box and Elsa sees the most intricate diamond that she's seen, in the form of one of her beloved shapes. A tiny snowflake. Anna not seeing tears flowing down Elsa's cheeks continues "I asked your parents for their blessing and they told me I didn't need to that since apparently I already had it, though I didn't know." Anna chuckling at the memory "Nevertheless I've got their blessing and I wanted to know if-"

"Yes." Elsa interrupts her with a sob

Anna looks up with a smile on her face, tears of her own starting to fall down her cheeks "But I didn't eve-"

"I will." she interrupts again with tear streaked cheeks, a smile so wide Anna was afraid Elsa's face was going to permanently stay like that.

"Okay, will you let me say it?" Anna says trying to reign in her own sobs, getting a furious nod in return "Elsa," she takes her left hand before continuing, the ring in Anna's right one "I want to spend eternity with you." a choked sob escaping Elsa's lips "Will you marry me?" she finishes, not waiting a moment longer she slips the ring on her finger.

Not registering the ring is on her finger she lunges at Anna and starts kissing her, in between each kiss a happy "Yes."

Pulling herself back, Anna wipes the tears off of the smiling face of Elsa who is doing the same in return. Basking in the moment they lean in and share a short but sweet kiss. Parting, Elsa rests her forehead on Anna's and whispers with a smile

"I love you."

The answer from Anna although expected, still warms her heart.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Come back to me.."<strong>_

"I'm coming don't worry." Elsa says in the handsfree device.

"I didn't say anything." comes the giggle on the other side "Although you might want to hurry. Don't want to be late one our wedding day do you?"

Elsa laughs "I won't be late, there isn't any traffic."

"Okay. Did you put on your seatbelt?" Anna jokes, but Elsa hears the slight worry in her voice.

"Yep. I have it on." Elsa hears a relieved sigh, but decides not to say anything.

"That's surprising. Aren't you nervous?"

"Oh, I'm nervous. I guess all that nagging paid off huh?"

"Hey, I'm not nagging. It's for your own safety." Elsa could almost hear Anna pouting.

"I'm just kidding. Besides I like it when you nag." hearing a 'hmph' Elsa laughs "I'll be with you soon, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa says lovingly before ending the call.

Turning on the radio she starts to sing whatever song comes up. 'I'm going to be married to the most beautiful woman today.' she thinks not able to contain the smile that blooms on her face 'She says I'm the most beautiful woman of the two of us, but to each their own.'

"I'm glad we chose a rural town for the wedding ceremony. There aren't many people, plus it's gorgeous out here." she muses out loud as she looks at her surroundings.

As she turns her attention back to the road she notices a deer in the middle of the road. Not wanting to hit it she swerves right but hits the guard rail and flies through it in a ditch. The car rolling a few times before it stops on its roof.

Elsa feeling pain all over her body tries to reach for her phone 'Anna.' is all she can get out before she passes out.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two women in holy Matrimony.."<p>

Elsa facing Anna with a big smile on her face tunes out the rest of the priest' speech. She turns to look to her parents only to see that there's no one besides them in the church.

_**"Elsa.."**_ she turns to Anna to see her smiling, devoid of the anguish she thought she heard. 'What's going on?'

The sound of the church doors opening reach her ears making her turn her sight to them, a bright white light emanating from the entrance she hears Anna again

_**"Listen to my voice.."**_

Drawn to the voice she starts making her way to the door. As she looks back she sees Anna and the priest are nowhere to be found. Confused she turns her head back to the door and continues walking towards it. She extends a hand to touch the light and notes it is pleasantly warm.

_**"..and let it guide you."**_ is the last thing she hears before being enveloped by warmth and losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>The first thing she hears is soft crying. The second, steady beeping beside her. Slowly opening her eyes she looks to her side and sees that she's hooked up to an IV bag as well as a cardiac monitor. Looking herself over as best she could Elsa concludes that she's gotten off easy. She could feel a slight pain while breathing indicating at least bruised ribs. Trying to move her right hand she sees it's in a cast. 'Not that easy I guess.'<p>

A soft sob breaks her out of her thoughts. Moving her head towards the sound she sees Anna in her wedding gown, clutching at Elsa's hand, head buried at her side crying softly.

"Please.. Wake up Elsa.. I love you.. Come back to me.. Don't leave me.." comes the muffled sobs over and over again. "Listen to my voice and let it guide you back to me.."

'She's the one who brought me back..' the thought makes Elsa tear up.

Squeezing Anna's hand makes her stop crying instantly. Slowly looking up she sees Elsa looking at her with tear streaked cheeks and a wide smile.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you know." Elsa says with a hoarse voice

Anna crying tears of joy leaps at Elsa eliciting an oof out of her, burying her face in Elsa's neck her cry intensifies, unaware of the mild pain she's causing her. 'As long as she's here I don't mind.' is Elsa's thought before she starts stroking Anna's head lovingly.

Shushing her Elsa starts muttering in her ear "It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a few minutes of comforting Anna she asks "How? I mean the doctors said that you were in a coma and didn't know when you were going to wake up."

Pulling her in for a tender kiss she whispers, wiping away the rest of her tears

"I just didn't want to hear you cry anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I've noticed that I write them crying a lot. Well they're happy tears so it's okay.<strong>

**There won't be a continuation whatsoever. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
